Le Poète et la Bohémienne
by Neko Kirei
Summary: J'adore cette comédie musicale et encore plus Gringoire ... J'ai écrit quelques OS sur ce personnage merveilleux et la vision que j'ai de lui ... Attention : Slash et Homosexualité (aucune mise en page désolée ...)


Je ne suis qu'un humble poète. Je n'ai rien de particulier. Je suis un catholique croyant. Je suis même ami avec le prêtre Frollo. J'ai également été marié à la belle bohémienne de la cour de miracle, la belle Esmeralda. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, c'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle m'a dit sur elle même, qu'elle était amoureuse de Phoebus, du Soleil. Mais moi aussi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je l'apprécie comme une amie.

Mais en ce jour, j'ai voulu me tuer. J'ai commis un affreux péché. Une énormité qui me vaudra sûrement l'enfer. Mais je ne sais si c'est le plus important.

Pour la première fois, des papillons dansent dans mon ventre, mon cœur se sert, mon sexe est chaud. Oh quelle inconvenance. Mais quel plaisir. Je suis amoureux.

Je suis amoureux d'un autre homme. Et malgré mon envie intenable de le crier au monde, de lui dédier des poèmes d'amour et de dévotion, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est interdit.

Frollo déteste beaucoup de personnes, mais moi il m'apprécie. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Mais cet homme que j'ai rencontré au val d'amour ... Oh cet homme ... il jouait avec les femmes d'amour, mais ne les touchait pas. Puis-je espérer qu'il soit ... qu'il ne soit pas attiré par elle ? Que je puisse ... lui plaire ... me faire aimer de lui ?

Je me suis approché de lui. Il m'a souri. Un simple sourire. Quel innocence transparaît dans ce sourire. Mais mon cœur bat d'autant plus fort. Puis-je espérer plus ? Pourrais-je être son amant, voire plus ?

Je ne vois plus que lui. Mais dès que je suis prêt de lui, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

Mon regard est brûlant sur lui, je le sais. Et sa façon de rougir. Lui aussi le sais.

Il me tend une boisson que je bois doucement, presque du bout des lèvres. Je veux prolonger ce moment avec lui. Un maximum. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Il s'échappe à l'arrière du bar, appuyant un regard sur moi.

-Il t'attend là haut. Prends soin de lui Gringoire. C'est un novice.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a parlé. C'est la patronne.

-Je prendrais soin de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse.

-Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

-Je suis un homme d'art. Quand je vois la beauté, j'y suis attiré. Et la sienne est juste enivrante.

Oui c'est ça que je cherchais. Il est enivrant. Sa beauté m'inspire tellement de chose.

Mais ce soir, dans le cabaret du val d'amour, je veux juste ressentir ... ressentir l'amour ... l'amour d'un soir peut-être plus ... simplement de l'amour réel.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre à l'étage, celle que m'a désigné la patronne, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de l'ange qui se trouve devant moi.

Bel Ange, je suis désolé, mais ce soir je vais souiller tes douces ailes blanches. Je prendrais ta pureté, mais je te donne mon âme. Mais je t'honorerais comme il le faut, comme on prie un saint de répondre à ses prières.

Je me baisse vers lui, et embrasse chaque partie de son corps nu exposé devant mes yeux. Petit à petit, les bouts de tissus qui recouvrent son corps me gênent. Je dois les enlever. Je dois avoir accès à sa peau, je veux parsemer de baiser tout son corps, le dénuder et le voir ... et je l'aime un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se découvre ...

Au petit jour, je ne peux qu'être triste de devoir partir. Mais j'y reviendrais, pour lui, pour mon doux Louis, ma douce Muse, qui me tente et m'inspire.

Si celle que j'ai épousé à son Soleil, alors j'aurais le mien. Le sien n'est que de nom, mais le mien est digne d'Apollon.

Si j'étais un peintre, un sculpteur, un de ses artistes qui travaillent la matière, je ne sais si je pourrais lui faire un représentation de lui aussi représentatif de sa beauté et de sa perfection.

Mais je ferais en sorte que jamais il ne s'éloigne de moi. Je le ferais mien de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Il est le mien.


End file.
